Recuerdos de un amor
by Akemi-keitomi
Summary: OneShort! siriusx?.. y no les digo mas entren! es mi primer fic asique porfavor compasion!


----Flash back----

Pov.Sirius

_-Black! Quítame esto inmediatamente de la cabeza!- me grito mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones de chicas con su cabello de color ¿rosado? bueno la broma se la había echo yo.._

_-No- conteste sabiendo que le pediría a otra persona_

_-¿no? Esta bien, Lily ¿puedes?-dijo apuntando con su dedo su cabello_

_-Finite encantatem-ja! Lo sabia pero que tonta ahora su cabello es..._

_-VERDE!¡BALCK estas muerto! Y quítame esto inmediatamente si _

_quieres tener descendencia!_

_-Está bien... – me acerque a ella solo para poder perderme en la infinidad de sus hermoso ojos azul océano_

-Jajaja Sirius jaja por favor jajaja déjalo ya!- me dijo entre risas para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas..pero es irresistible me encanta su sonrisa, es demasiado bella.

----Fin del Flash back----

-Sirius, ya déjalo. Ella ya no está contigo- pero yo sigo queriéndola.

Pov. Normal

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules corría desesperada por los pasillos.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué a mi? ¿Porqué tenía que acordarme de él?

---- Flash back ----

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?

-Um... si Kriss... no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Es que te quedaste mirando...

-Si, si estoy bien- dijo y salió corriendo. "la próxima vez no lo dejaré escapar"

-Kriss, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó serio. Parecía querer hablar algo serio.

-Uff... está bien- "por que siempre lo tengo que tratar así.."

-Bueno... este... verás... yo...

-Black, no tengo todo el día.

-¿quieresserminovia?

Pov.Kriss

-¿Que?-pregunte...en realidad había entendido perfectamente lo que me preguntaba pero no lo podía creer...

-Que si, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-volvió a decir ya mucha mas confiado que antes, mientras se acercaba a mi y yo me ponía cada ves mas nerviosa...

-Sirius ¿estas bien?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no lo podía creer.

-Respóndeme- dijo tan cerca de mío que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara y yo...yo...lo bese.

----Fin Flash back----

La chica había llegado a su destino, el lago, pero no estaba sola, en la orilla había alguien más, Sirius Black, la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Que haces aquí?-dijo apenas con voz

-Pensando Kriss pensando-respondió el mirándola a los ojos y en ese instante un solo recuerdo azoto las mentes de los dos jóvenes.

----Flash back----

-Sirius tenemos que hablar- dijo la chica bastante seria

-Que pasa niña?- pregunto acercándosele para besarla pero ella corrió la cara y le mostró dos fotos donde salía el besándose con otra chica.

-Explícame

-Pero de donde salieron! Eso fue en principio de año!

-No te creo! Me engañaste!

-No nunca haría eso entiéndelo

-No, no te creo, sabes.. lo nuestro termino aquí- dicho esto la chica

salió corriendo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de ambos.

----Fin Flash back----

-¿Que pensabas?-pregunto la chica sentándose a su lado decidida a cumplir su promesa.

-Bueno... en el problema de un amigo. Sabes el esta enamorado de una chica pero ella le corto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kriss siguiéndole el juego.

-Por una estúpida foto que le sacaron a principio de año mientras se besaba con una chica-contesto el mientras la miraba a los ojos- pero lo peor es que el la sigue queriendo-dijo levantándose dispuesto a entrar en el castillo.

-¿De verdad paso eso Sirius? ¿De verdad fue a principio de año? ¿De verdad me quieres?- dijo ella tomándole la mano para que no se fuera.

-Sí, sí y sí nunca te mentiría-dijo el dándose vuelta para mirar como pequeñas lagrimas se formaba en esos ojos que el tanto amaba- No llores-dijo intentado agacharse para abrazarla pero ella con un movimiento más rápido se paro y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento, siento no haberte creído, Sirius ¿me perdonas?- pregunto mientras se separaba un poco de el.

-Sí Kriss, te perdono- dijo mientras acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de amor.

**Fin**


End file.
